Tenten Shouldn't Drink Soda
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [One Shot] Team Guy has the day off. What do they do? Go to a festival of course! Tenten get's hyper from soda...and where the heck is Mr.Marbles? [NejiTen Mild SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own ANY of the characters in this story. Everyone else on the other hand...yah. Don't own them either. The drinks too...**

**NEW FORMAT! NEW FORMAT! Do you like it?**

**Be warned...FLUFF IS AHEAD!**

**Couples: Neji/Tenten and mild Sasuke/Sakura**

**Okay..well...this is my first couple story so...it might suck...so...ON WITH THE MIGHT-BE-SUCKY ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Tenten Shouldn't Drink Soda**

**By Chibi Shino**

Team Guy were happily walking through the streets of Konoha. Tsunade told them they had a day of. After calming down Lee, Team Guy went out of the office to enjoy their free day. Luckly for them, a festival was taking place! There were kids in fake ambu masks running around, many food stands, small rides and some game stands!

Lee, in his normal youthful glory, was running around like a little kid, trying to pick what to do with his team first.Tenten and Neji were following him the best they could without losing him. Tenten was walking and thinking at the same time, which is dangerous.Neji was trying to ignore his fangirls. Suddenly a yell was heard.

"YOSH! I'VE WON!"

"Lee..." Neji said.

Lee was running around with a little stuffed fish, one of those really creepy things...

"YOSH! TENTEN, LOOK!"

Tenten, who just snapped out of her daydreaming, first sees a creepy fish staring right at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hee hee!" Lee giggles.

"Grr!" Tenten said, punching Lee.

Sasuke and Sakura just happened to be walking by and the saw Lee being punched. Sasuke look out a random tape measure and measured how far

Lee was punched. He said 30 ft. Sakura threw her hands up.

"IT'S GOOD!" She yells, startling everyone at the festival and accidentally punching Kabuto and knocking him out.

"...heh..." Neji and Sasuke chuckle at Kabuto getting carried away on a streacher and Orochimaru yelling 'NO! MY BITCH!'.

"Umm..."

"GIVE HIM BACK! BACK!"

Orochimaru turned chibi, making everyone in the park AWW. Sakura punched him anyway and then HE was sent to hospital.

"...what were they doing here anyway?" Neji asks staring at Oreo crying on the streacher yelling 'I'M COMING, MY LOVE SLAVE!'.

"...thank god I got away..." Sasuke says, hitting himself on the head.

"Oh! Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"Hn?"

"Why are you carrying around a random tape measure?"

"..such is the magic of fanfiction."

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Tenten yells, making everyone remember.

"...you know Tenten, you didn't have to punch me..."

"DON'T IGNORE THE QUESTION!"

"HIS NAME IS BOBERT THE FISH!"

"Bobert...? Well thats certainly...you..." Neji says, thinking about the name.

"Gasp! LEE! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?!"

Tenten pounced on Lee and Neji, making them fall backwards. Sasuke and Sakura watch in amusement, eating popcorn. Tenten grabbed Bobert and ran to an open field.

"Tenten?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Neji yells, getting up and running after her.

"STAY DOWN!"

"Huh?!"

Tenten took out a scroll, and throws 3 bombs that hit the poor fishy.

"3...2...1!"

Bobert explodes in a big, colorful explosion. Onlookers went 'OOOOOH!' and put on sunglasses to save their eyes.

"B-B-BOBERT?! TENTEN! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do you remember what the fish looks like?"

"..sigh..yes..." Lee says, going into a flashback.

"Oh boy...another flashback.." Neji says, walking away to get some fried dough.

"Wait up..." Tenten says, following Neji.

"GET ME AND SASUKE SOME!" Sakura yells, staring into the flashback bubble.

_**Flashback**_

_Lee was standing at a watergun game and was squirting the gun. He was #4._

_"YOSH! If I don't win this, I will run around the festival 20 times and if I can't do tha-"_

_"#4! You won!" The game stand guy said._

_"Wow...that's the first time that happened!"_

_"What prize would you like?"_

_Lee looked at all the prizes they had. They had bags of money, blocks of gold, rare gems, F.fed and R.kelly dolls and stuff like that._

_"Hmm...I WANT THAT! YOSH!" Rock said, pointing to something in a dark corner._

_Light shines on a little stuffed fish torn up and covered in dust._

_"..are you sure?"_

_"YOSH!" Lee yells._

_"I'll take that as a yes..."_

_The man working the stand picked up the worn out thing and handed it to Rock._

_"YOSH! I'll call you...BOBERT!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Sigh...the memories..." Lee says.

Neji and Tenten come back with fried dough. Sasuke and Sakura look away from the flashback bubble and sweatdrop.

The 2 bringers-of-food were covered in powdered sugar.

"What happened?" Sasuke says, taking 2 fried doughs for Sakura and himself.

"Neji and I got into a powder fight!" Tenten cheers happily, licking some off from her fingers.

"Neji's acting different...it's kinda creepy." Sakura whispers to Sasuke.

"I agree...I think the excitement of the festival is getting the best of him." Sasuke whispers back.

"Sigh...there's Bobert...scaring Tenten!" Lee says, still in the flashback.

"So Tenten..."

"Yes Neji?"

"Why did you destroy Bobert?"

"Well...I saw something on it...a certain thing that Sasuke had on him..."

"WHAT?! A CURSE MARK?!"

"...no...a bug.."

(A/C Remember? Shino? Kankuro? Female bug? Good times. Good times...)

"Wow. Tenten. Wow. I must applaude you on your awesomeness." Sakura says, clapping.

Sasuke and Neji join in, then stop because they realize they don't care. Onlookers join in, not knowing what they're doing.

"You're so mean!" Tenten says, fake crying.

"You're a NINJA! You shouldn't be scared of BUGS! As you can see, I'm not afraid of bu-AHH! A SQUIRREL!" Sakura starts then runs away.

"Wow. Sakura. Wow. I must applaude you on your awesomeness." Tenten says, mocking Sakura.

"Shut up Tenten."

"Jeez Sakura...it's just a squirrel..." Sasuke said. He picked up the squirrel and threw him up in a tree.

"YOSH! Mr.Squirrelikins!" Rock says, getting the squirrel back from the tree.

"I had a bad memory involving a squirrel..." Sakura says, shaking.

"Oh boy...another flashback..." Neji says, eating some fried dough.

"YOSH! I'm sure Sakura's flashback will be very YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouts, making Sasuke drop his fried dough.

"...my fired dough..." Sasuke says, staring at the dough on the ground that ants are coming for.

"YOSH! Sorry Sasuke!"

Sasuke was staring at the dough on the dough, then he activated the Sharingan.

"Lee...you.are.DEAD."

"AH! FIRST BOBERT, NOW THIS!"

Sasuke starts to chase Lee around the carnival.

"BUY ME MORE OR DIE!" Sasuke yells from afar.

"I HAVE NO MONEY!" Lee yells back.

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!"

"NOOOO!"

"He could have just of had mine..." Sakura whispers to Neji and Tenten, sweatdropping.

"REALLY?!" Sasuke yells.

"Sure!"

"...yay."

Sasuke comes back and finishes Sakura's fried dough. There is an explosion from afar and everyone looks back an sees Lee flying towards them.

"...ow..COUGH..guess I shouldn't have...COUGH...ran into the fireworks truck huh?" Lee coughs, dusting himself off.

"Ahem. May I start my flashback now?" Sakura clears her throat.

"Go ahead." Neji says, not caring less.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura and her family are taking a walk through a beautiful field of Sakura trees. Sakura saw a squirrel and it bit her._

_**End Flashback?**_

"...that was the worst flashback I have ever seen."

"Well SOOOORY Neji! I can't please everyone!"

"Well you can please someone." Sasuke says. He looks away and blushes, realizing he said that outloud.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura says. She then started to blush just like Sasuke.

"Hey!" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" Sakura says, still blushing.

"Where's Naruto?"

"...we ditched him when we locked him in a port-a-potty." Sasuke says, still looking away and blushing.

"Ummm...hello? HELP!" Naurto yells from the port-a-potty. The hell-in-a-box starts to tip over.

"OH HELL NO! OH HELL N-"

BANG!

"..heh...I can only imagine what's happening now..." Sasuke daydreams looking in the starfilled sky.

"Wow...Sakura? Did you help in this little act?" Tenten says. She glaces over to Sasuke to see him about to burst into a fit of 'heh's.

"Weeeeell..." Sakura starts.

"Weeeeell?"

"I thought of the idea. Sasuke just put it into action."

"Ahh..."

"Well..SASUKE!" Sakura yells. Sasuke jumps, realizing he was 'hehing' histerically on the ground. He gets up, blushing and mumbles a 'yes'.

"I think we better get Naruto out..."

"Yah..."

"And Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"...about...well...I please you?" She starts to blush like one of Sasuke's tomatoes. Sasuke blushes as well, remembering what happened only minutes before.

He looks away and took Sakura's hand in his. Sakura, not expecting the action, looked down at the hands and looked back up.

"Sasuke?"

"Well..I mean to tell you...uh...well...I...uh..." Sasuke says, still looking away and blushing. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke blushes even harder, knowing that Sakura had just kissed him. Sakura whispers in Sasuke's ear "You've said enough."

This action causes Sasuke to stare right back at Sakura. All the two ninja's can do is stare into each other's eyes. All the Sasuke fangirls started to cry. The Sakura fanboys do the same, Lee with them. "My flower...gone...the youthfulness...to much!" He cries.

"Ummm...hello? Guys? GUYS?" Tenten says, waving a hand between the ninjas, causing them to come back to reality.

"Huh?!" They both say, looking at Tenten.

"Sorry...but...Naruto's over..the-"

"Sasuke...Sakura..." The five teens hear from behind them. Everyone turns around and finds Naruto there, looking pissed off.

"Okay...first I'm locked in a port-a-potty...second the hell box tips over...and third..." Naruto whips out a video.

"This my friend...is going to be a hit on Youtube! I'll call it...TEME: THE BLUSHING BASTARD!"

"NAR-U-TO!" Sasuke growls. Tenten appears behind Naruto. "You better run.." She whispers in his ear, a little too late.

Sasuke lets go of Sakura's hand and grabs Naruto by his collar and throws him in the direction of the port-a-potty.

"BACK TO THE POTTY!" He yells, crashing into a wall instead.

"Um...ow." Sakura says. Sasuke was mumbling something under his breath and was head toward where Naruto was. Sakura ran to follow Sasuke.

"Well that was...exciting..." Neji says, sitting on a bench. Tenten sat down next to him. "You just woke up, didn't you?" She says. "..yah...pretty much." He mumbles back.

"YOSH! LET'S GO ON A RIDE!"

"...hn..."

Tenten gives Neji a 'say-hn-one-more-time-and-your-ass-is-going-over-my-fireplace' look.

"...fine...let's go.."

"YOSH! ONWARD MY TEAMMATES!"

"N'kay.."

"OOH OOOOH! LETS GO ON THAT ONE!" Rock says, pointing to a ride.

The ride he was pointing at was one of the swinging ship rides.

"..alright." The two uncaring teammates mutter.

"YOSH! FORWARD WE GO!"

Tenten, Neji and Lee go on. There is a small line, so they got to go on next.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE NEXT!" Rock squeels.

"Jeez...loud much?" Tenten grumbles.

"SOMEONE'S IN A BAD MOOD!"

"YOUR GIVING ME A FRIGIN' HEADACHE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

For once, Lee is silent.

"...time to go on..." Neji says.

"..kay." Tenten says.

"...yosh...let's go on..." Lee mumbles.

"DEAR GOD MAN! ACT LIKE YOURSELF!"

"AHHH! OKAY! OKAY! YOSH, LET'S GO ON!"

"Good boy!" Tenten says, patting Lee on his head.

"NO! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi says, running across the scene.

"You too Tobi."

"YAY!"

Everyone goes on the ride, they scream, from fright and Tobi accidentally running into it, they get off. When they get off, all their hair is standing back.

"W-Wow..." Is all Lee and Tenten could say. Neji was crying because his hair was a wreck.

Tenten starts to fix her hair with a mirror and brush.

"What do we do nex-GASP!" Tenten asks/gasps.

"What?!" Neji says, byakugan activated.

"Hee hee...Tobi got owned!" Tenten says, pointing at the surveillence.

The video was on a loop so they saw the big spinning pinwheel, which is the ride, and Tobi running into it and flying away. Lee bribes the guard into letting him buy it and he takes the tape.

"Why did you buy that tape Lee?" Tenten asks. Lee wasn't listening. He was to busy thinking about how many hits he'll get if he puts this on Youtube. When Tenten was looking away, Neji swiped the mirror and brush away that she was holding and started to fix his hair. "Sigh...Neji Neji Neji..." Tenten sighs, shaking her head.

"What'd I do?"

"You're more feminine than me...AND I'M A GIRL!"

"...ahhh...touche..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Ow..." Tobi whinnes, limping and following Deidara, who slapped him.

"YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN AWAY OUR LOCATION YOU BAKA, EH?!" Mr.Canada yells. (A/C: I call him Mr.Canada because he says Eh...A LOT.)

-------------------------------------------------

"So guys...what should we do now?" Tenten asks. Neji just stuffs his hands deeply in his pockets and mumbles something. "Say again?"

"...there's a mini rollercoaster over there..." Neji says, freeing one hand from is pocket and pointing to it. It was called 'Dragon'.

The coaster was supposed to look like a dragon. It had the head and tail, but the rest of it was green with red seats.

"Do you want to go on that Neji?" Tenten glaces at the spot Neji was. "Huh? Neji? Hey Lee! Neji's-LEE?!"

She starts to run around frantically for her teammates. "Huff...huff...I looked everywhere...where could they-" Tenten starts then stops.

"Could they be in...there?" Tenten looks at the boys room door. She gulps.

**Bum-bum**

She takes a step forward...

**Bum-bum**

She puts her hand in her pocket...

**Bum-bum**

She takes something out...

**Bum-bum**

She raises her hand...

**Bum-bum**

"Ew gross!"

**Bum-bum**

"This sign's filthy!" She says, whiping off the dirt from the sign. "Hmmm..now to find Neji and Lee..." She throws away the dirty napkin.

"TENTEN! OVER HERE!" Tenten jumps at the sudden outburst. She turns to see Lee frantically waving her over and Neji standing next to him, not caring.

"Guys! Where were you?" Tenten asks, running over to them. "...Lee had the sudden erge to challenge me to a game.." Neji says.

"Ah...I see..."

"I WOULD HAVE WON IF-" Lee starts. "Fate was on my side." Neji finishes. "Sooo...what did you win?" Tenten says, changing the subject.

"..this.." Neji says, holding up a adorable puppy. "Gasp! Neji! IT'S SO CUTE!"

"..to much soda?"

"YEESSSSSSSS..."

"Ummm...here." Neji says. "Huh?" Tenten says, poping back into reality. "Take it." He repeats. "I won it for-" Neji pause, blushes, and continues"..for you..."

Neji throws the puppy to Tenten, who's shocked to see that the Neji Hyuga won...heck GAVE her something.

"..Tenten?" He asks, slightly freaked out. Tenten was just staring at him blankly.

"..."

"Tenten." He says, sternly, REALLY wanting her to stop.

"..."

"The soda must really be getting to her..." Neji says. Seeing that she won't be moving anytime soon, he takes her hand and drags her off.

"YOSH! NEJI! OVER HERE!" Lee yells, beckoning him over. Neji and the temporarily-shocked-being-dragged-Tenten go to where he is.

He is in front of 'Dragon'. "What's wrong with Tenten?" He asks. "...I have no idea."

"I'LL GET HER OUT OF THIS TRANCE!" Lee says. He puts his fingers infront of Tenten.

SNAP!

"Tenten?"

SNAP!

"Tenten!"

SNAP!

"TENTEN!"

"...I can solve this..." Neji says, walking away.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Lee asks. Neji stops, turns around and smirks.

"...I'm positive."

-------------------------------------------------

"...huh? WHERE'S NEJI?!" Tenten says, popping back to the real world. "TENTEN! YOSH!" Lee yells, jumping up in the air.

"...told you it would work..." Neji says, coming back from behind a tree. "YAAAAY! DRAGON! WERE'RE HERE!" Tenten says, running into the line.

A random guy walks up to Neji. "How can you put up with that?" He asks. "...I have no idea..." Neji says, back. "GUYS! COME ON! IT'S BOARDING!"

"...coming..."

Okay...they go up and down...they scream...like little pansy girls...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

"..crap." Neji says, hair ruined again. Neji takes Tenten's mirror...AGAIN! "Jeez Neji...looks really matter...don't they?" Tenten says, fixing her hair again.

"...hn..." He mumbles.

"There goes the trademark line!"

"...where's the dog?"

"Huh?"

"The dog-" Neji stops, blushes,looks away, then finishes "...I won for you..."

"Oh! Mr.Marbles? He's right her-wait. He was right here. 13 seconds ago. RIGHT HERE." Tenten says, looking worridly at Neji.

"..you COUNTED the seconds?" Neji asks. "Yah. Wait! Is that strange?" Tenten asks, frantically.

"...just a little..."

"Here's your mirror back..." Neji says, handing Tenten her mirror. She looked like she was waiting for something. "...what?"

"Say thank you." She says.

"..."

"Would it kill you to say that?"

"...on the inside."

"Neji Hyuga, you are so dense."

"..."

"Say thank you."

"..no."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I won't let you use it ever again!"

"...thanks..."

"..Close enough. Come on! We have to find Mr.Marbles!" Tenten yells, dragging Neji by the hand off the bench. Neji starts to blush.

"Neji? Is that a blush on your face?" Tenten asks, turning around. "N-no..." He says, looking away. "...damn...you Hyuga's have some skin problems..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Mr.Marbles? MR.MARBLES?" Tenten yells.

"...it's not like it's going to answer..."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"He's.a.TOY."

"WOODY AND BUZZ CAN TALK!" (A/C: Lol...Toy Story...)

"...CARTOONS."

"Whateverrrrrrr...MR.MARBLES!" Neji hits his head against a wall.

"...WHY ME?"

Then the wall falls on him. Tenten turns around to see where Neji was.

"...MR.MARBLES?!"

"..what.about.ME?"

"Oh yeah! The non-believer! SHUN! SHUNNNNN!" Tenten says, pointing at the pile of rubble.

-------------------------------------------------

"..thanks for nothing Tenten." Neji says, brushing off some dust on his shirt. Tenten glaces at what Neji was doing.

"Neji, I would have helped, but I'm to busy looking for marbles." "I shouldn't have even given you that...thing."

An anger mark formed on Tenten's head.

"What did you say?" She asks, angerly.

"Hn?"

"WHAT.DID.YOU.SAY?"

"Hn."

"No before that.."

"Hn?

"No...before that..."

"Hnnnnnnnnn..." Tenten takes out a bat. "...wait...where did you get that bat?" Tenten starts to beat Neji horribly with it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yells between swings.

"HN! HN! HNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"WRONG ANSWER! Hey! We're supposed to be looking for Mr.Marbles! Sorry Neji!" She throws the bat backwards, hitting Kabuto, who just came out of the hospital,

on the head. Oreo comes back to see Kabuto on the ground next to a bat. Tenten, not knowing Oreo was there, threw a kunai backwards, hitting him.

"...and that's why you shouldn't throw a kunai backwards." Neji says, seeing the scene. "Woops..." Tenten says, seeing she just hit a Sannin.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay...when was the last time you saw it?" Neji asks Tenten, who is staring at a map of the mini-festival

"You mean him." She replies, looking up from the map. "_It." _He says back, glaring.

"Well...I saw HIM last at the soda fountain!" Tenten says, cheerfully.

"When did you sneak off to the soda fountain?" Neji asks. "While we were waiting in line for 'Dragon." Tenten yells from afar.

Neji, seeing her run away, follows, cursing the dog.

-------------------------------------------------

"WE'RE HERE!" Tenten yells, pointing to the little stand.

"I can see that." Neji says, going to get a soda.

"You drink soda?"

"Yes."

"..wow."

"Is that strange?"

"Hmmm...let me think...Neji Hyuga...soda...Neji Hyuga...SODA..." Tenten says, moving her hands up and down like a scale.

Neji goes and gets a large Pepsi. Tenten goes to get one to, but gets stopped by someone putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around to see that it's Neji.

"No more soda for you." Neji says, removing his hand from Tenten's shoulder.

"Huh? Why?" Tenten asks innocently.

"...you're scary when you're hyper." Neji says back as Tenten raises an eyebrow.

"Soo...they GREAT Neji Hyuga is SCARED of little Tenten?" Tenten says, walking back to him. "N-No..." Neji says, blushing and looking away.

Tenten smiles at the Hyuga's embarrasment and giggles. "Neji, Neji, Neji..." She says, walking past Neji and walking her fingers up his shoulder.

Neji couldn't help but blush at this action. Tenten whispers in his ear, "You haven't even begun to see how scary I can get."

Neji turned as red as Hinata.

"..Neji. I'm kidding."

"..good. You were starting to-nevermind." He starts. Tenten cocks her head to the side, confused.

"..NEVERMIND." Neji repeats, walking past Tenten. Tenten follows, looking around for Mr.Marbles.

"..find him?"

"Not yet..." Neji glaces at Tenten, who is looking around frantically.

Neji smirks. "You like it that much,huh?"

"Well...yah! It was a cute little doggie from a cute Hyu-" Tenten stops, blushes and covers her mouth, realizing she was about to say that outloud.

Neji realizes Tenten's actions and starts to get his revenge. "Cyte Hyu-?" Neji asks, smirking. Tenten, seeing Neji's look, looks away. "It's nothing!" She says.

Neji smirks. "Sounds like you were going to say 'Cute Hyuga'." Tenten just looks away. "I never said ANYTHING like that." She denies.

Neji sighs and walks away. Tenten see's this and sighs. "Phew! That was close! He almost found out I like-" She starts, then stops. Neji was standing right infront of her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh...the youth! It's blooming strongly in them!"

"YOSH! Guy-Sensei!"

"Yes Lee?"

"Why are we hiding in this bush?"

"..Lee...I taught you how to spy right?"

"YOSH!"

"So we are...?"

"YOSH! SPYING! GUY-SENSEI! YOU ARE TRULY A GENIUS!"

-------------------------------------------------

Tenten blushes, seeing Neji's face inches from her's.

"...you heard that didn't you?" Tenten asks.

_Say no...SAY NO... _She thinks.

"...every word." He says back, smirking.

_...shit._

Tenten blushes, backs away and says, "Well! Woulda look at the time!" Tenten looks down at a non-existing watch. "Well, I have to go find Mr.Marbles so BYE!"

Tenten attempts to make a run for it, but gets stopped by Neji grabbing her wrist. She looks down at her and and starts to feel heat rise to her face.

"Tenten." Neji says stearnly. Tenten looks up at Neji's straight face. Neji points to the top of the soda fountain. On top of it, Mr.Marbles sat.

Tenten squeals as Neji lets her go. She jumps on top of the fountain and grabs it. She runs back to Neji.

"Oh! Neji, Neji, Neji! THANK YOU!" She says, holding back the urge to glomp him.

Neji looks away, blushing and says, "...I'm just wondering how it got up there..."

"...maybe I should layoff the soda.." Tenten says, scratching her head.

-------------------------------------------------

"The youth...to much youth..." Lee says, twitching on the ground.

"Lee! Oh-no! Youth overdose! Call an ambulance!" The random guy from before walks by and says, "Sorry, the ambulances are busy."

"WHAT?! They can never be busy!"

"Well...Orochimaru and Kabuto sure can get hurt..."

-------------------------------------------------

The sky was getting darker. The fireworks are about to start. Teamates of all ranks where sitting on rooftops, waiting eagerly. Couples were sitting together, holding hands and talking. Sasuke and Sakura where among them. Naruto was sitting with Hinata, who was still shocked he said yes. Shikamaru was sitting next to a blonde girl. No one could see who she was, but something big was next to her, leaning on a tree. Lee was sitting on the hill, far from the couples because he didn't want to have another youth overdose. All the sensei's, young and old, sat together. There was a young, brown-eyed, brown-shoulder-length-haired with girl glasses on selling glowing objects. (A/C: YAY! I'm in my story!)

"Sooo...where do you wanna sit?" Tenten asks. Neji looks around and points to a spot in a tree, right in front of the moon. Tenten stares at the spot.

_What a beautiful view of the moon... _She thinks, staring at its beauty. Neji glaces at Tenten, who is enthrawled by the view.

Neji grabs her hand, causing both of them to blush, and jumps on to the tree. The fireworks start with an explosion of gold. Everyone cheers, except for Sasuke and Neji.

"Come on Neji! It was a great day, good seats, at least pretend to be happy!" Tenten says, nugging Neji with her elbow. Neji, realizing he hasn't let go of her hand, lets go, causing Tenten to get a little depressed. Neji notices he still has his soda. He drinks and watches it at the same time. He notices Tenten watching him drink it. He sighs and hand her the bottle.

"..want some?" He asks, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Tenten, blushing a little thanks him. She takes the drink and drinks some. Neji looks away. He looks at the sky.

"Excuse me?" Neji and Tenten jump and see the girl with the cart. "Woops! Sorry 'bout that! Would ya like one?"

Neji and Tenten look at the cart and see all kinds of neony things. There where necklaces, bracelets, wands and the normal sticks. Tenten gets up and looks at the cart. She picks up a stick and pays for it.

"Hey. Is your boyfriend going to buy anything?" The girl whispers to Tenten. Tenten blushes. "He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend!." She says, hiding her blush.

"Suuure...that's what they all say..." The girl says, rolling her eyes.

"Well...I guess I'll by him a stick to...anyway I do owe him..." Tenten takes a stick off the cart.

"Reaaaally..." The girl says, grinning a little. (A/C: Ha ha! I'm so nosy!)

"Yes...well...here's the money for the sti-"

"Don't worry about it. It's free."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem! Hey, have you seen Shino Aburame anywhere?"

"Sorry...no..."

"Sigggh...oh well...see ya!" The girl says, leaving a sweatdroping Tenten. Tenten goes back to where Neji was. She hands him a stick.

"..what's this?"

"It's a glowstick! See! Your's is glowing blue! Mine's pink!"

"Ahh..I see..."

Tenten picks up the drink and drinks from it again. Neji glaces at Tenten. He couldn't help but admire how her hair shined with the lights.

Her eyes glowed with the different colors of the fireworks. He couldn't help it. No matter how much her denied it, he loves Tenten.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? Are you enjoying the fireworks?" Sakura asks, staring at Sasuke.

"...they're okay...the neon girl was creeping me out though..."

"Oh come on Sasuke! Don't let her ruin your time!"

"...yah...dobe's not here so that is one thing good about this..."

"There's another good reason?"

Sasuke blushes. "Yes. You." Sakura blushes and rests her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"...thank you Sasuke.."

Sasuke blushes and puts his head on Sakura's. They watch the fireworks in silence.

-------------------------------------------------

Tenten notices Neji staring at her. Tenten blushes a little.

"Neji? IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" She yells, waving her hands in the air.

"..I knew I shouldn't have given you the soda..." Neji says, banging his head into the tree. Some fangirls fall out from the viberation.

"..actually...I do have something to tell you..." Neji says, looking away and blushing. Tenten cocks her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asks, innocently. Neji, still looking away, moves closer to Tenten. She notices and starts to blush a deep shade of red.

"N-Neji?" She mannages to let out. Neji puts his hand over hers.

"T-T-Tenten...I-" He starts.

"FOUND YOU, SHINO!" A girl yells from afar. Tenten sweatdrops.

_Nice neon girl...nice... _She thinks. Suddenly Neji kisses Tenten on her cheek. She blushes as red as Sasuke's lunch. More fangirls fall out of the tree.

"N-N-N-Neji..?" Tenten asks, facing him.

"I...uh...love you...Tenten..." He says, blushing. Tenten smiles and kisses him back. Then she hugs him.

"...me too..." She says.

Neji turns back around and hugs her back. He last of the fangirls fall from the tree.

"You know Neji..." Tenten says.

"Hn?"

"You just killed hundreds of fangirls..." She says, looking away. Neji smirks.

"Don't worry...they should be all right."

"Huh? Neji. Were're hundreds of feet up."

"Owww..." Someone moans.

"...they landed on the neon girl."

Tenten laughs. "Neji. You are so weird!" Neji smirks and puts his arm over her shoulders.

"Neji..."

"Hn?"

"...I lost Mr.Marbles."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**THE END! Wow...Mr.Marbles get lost a lot doesn't he?**

**See the part with Shikamaru? It can either be Ino or Temari, the big thing either being the fan or Choji.**

**Anyways...please be nice! It's my first fluff!**

**Well R&R!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
